


Glasses

by cayra



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Flirting, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayra/pseuds/cayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why won't you take them off for me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [眼镜](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532940) by [KarenChiang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenChiang/pseuds/KarenChiang)



"No." Inui crossed his arms and sat down on his bed. He shooks his head. "Absolutely not"

Oshitari sighed and sat down beside him. They were on their own for the weekend, which could have been kind of nice, if Inui hadn´t been so stubborn. Or if Oshitari hadn´t had that ridiculous idea, if you asked Inui. Really, it all depended on the personal perspective.

"Why not? It´s not like you haven´t seen me without them. I would always take them off, if you asked me to." Oshitari told him.

"Yuushi...you know that´s different."

Oshitari just huffed. He could not understand why his lover didn´t want to take them off. "Why are you so insistent on this?" he asked.

Inui shrugged. "It´s an matter of pride."

"Pride!" Oshitari looked at him incredously for a second. "This is ridiculous!" he stated. "You´re just hiding behind them, you coward."

Inui twiched. The words 'ridiculous' and 'coward' were not associated with him very often. "WE had this argument a dozen times already. I´m not gonna change my mind." he told Oshitari. "If you´ve just come over to bother me with this nonsense again, you might as well have left me alone."

Oshitari wrapped his arms around Inui from behind and rested his chin on Inuis shoulder. "Don´t get angry." Inui did not react.

"...alright, I´ll be nice...for today I´ll let it slide. You´re a stubborn one, Inui Sadaharu." Inui slowly relaxed and leaned into the embrace. Oshitari smiled. "You´re very touchy about that, ne?"

The other boy growled. "Didn´t you want to shut up?"

"Make me." Oshitari grinned and slipped his hands under Inuis shirt. Inui did just that by turning around and kissing him.  
Oshitari smiled into the kiss and took of his own glasses with one hand, while pulling his lover down with him. He set them securely on the nightstand, then buried his hand in Inui's spikey hair.

"But you know...", he breathed into Inui's ear between two kisses, "someday we´ll break them and then you´ll have to go without them anyway..."

-End-


End file.
